


Still a Loss

by WoobyWriter



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: Endou follows Gouenji into the hospital after winning the National Tournament final match against Zeus. Even when arrested, a whole year after the accident, he still causes damage to Gouenji.
Kudos: 12





	Still a Loss

It was strange. He felt saddened, yet he felt rather good. The high of their latest victory filling him to the core. Even when heading to the hospital, he felt happy. Endou could see it, he could tell that Gouenji was swelled with joy even when heading to his precious little problem, it made him even more joyous than he usually is. The captain rose conversation to ease the weight that was still on the other boy's mind. 

"You know, it'd be absolutely perfect if Yuuka wakes up today. Every thing has gone perfect so far, even if it was a rocky travel to get here." 

To his surprise it worked. Gouenji gave Endou a slight grin, but with an eyebrow raise of question. He couldn't tell if it was Endou's inappropriate timing or him trying to rid him of his burdens.  
"Well, yeah. Any day would be perfect for her to wake up. But it would be cathartic if she woke up when we visit her." Gouenji's smile only grew as he said that. It seemed that word he used stumped the slightly clueless male. 

"Ca...thartic?"

"...Relieving emotions." Gouenji quietly chuckled to himself. He couldn't blame the boy, he might've gotten his daft side from his grandfather, seeing how everyone they've come across who knew of him said he resembled his grandfather so much in many ways.

They both stopped at the doors to to the hospital, both taking a deep breath, then smiling at each other, before entering. Things hadn't really changed from the last time they saw the entrance office. Still that young girl who was afraid of having her shots, that sick old lady who... seemed to be getting better. That stressed out nurse, the old guy pestering the doctor about 'telling him how long he has left' when the doctor swears that he only has athlete's foot. It was hard to tell that this hospital is actually pretty serious. Both boys took off their shoes at the large mat and Gouenji took the lead to the front desk. The office nurse looked up and seemed to look at the white haired male for a bit before putting on a smile. 

That was concerning... 

"Ah. Gouenji... Your father is unfortunately busy right now, but you may still... visit Room 1." The woman seemed rather... strange. The way she was faking her smile... The formality.. it was, again, concerning...

Gouenji tilted his head slightly in confusion at this. What was with the pausing? And he may still visit Room 1? That's where he's always gone to for the past year. Endou though, thought of it very optimistically.

"Maybe she's awake Gouenji!" Endou moved close to his face with that toothy smile of his. Everything that put more weight on his mind was gone once again. He smiled back at his excited friend.

"Maybe you're right. Either way, we can't keep my little sister waiting." Calmly, Gouenji went to the stairs and walked up them, Endou following behind with springs in his steps. Both boys smiled at each other. For the first time... he was completely fine coming here, especially when there was hope in him. They both turned around the corner and walked to the entrance of the hospital room, only to see an empty bed...

In fact, the bed covers was gone, the equipment that Yuuka was hooked up to was gone, the bed sheet was gone, the pillow was gone. The only thing that was there was the small table that was beside her was a note, and a vase, which had a snowdrop inside... The entire good feeling and hope, gone like a broken netting. Destroyed, like a deflated ball... The two boys stood there in utter silence. It took a while, but Gouenji slowly walked over to the desk and with shaking hands, picked up the note, to which reading its contents... slowly fell to the ground like a feather.

Endou quietly walked over to where the note fell next to Gouenji and lightly nabbed it from the floor, standing back up to read it himself.  
  


_'Dear Shuuya._

_Unfortunately, Yuuka passed away while you were gone. From a quick guess, a stroke that resulted in her brain failing and her organs shutting down.  
We tried but we couldn't save her. We a terribly sorry for your loss.'_

Gently, he put the note back down, turning his attention to Gouenji. He looked completely numb, emotionless. He was that distraught it was like all semblance of human emotion was sucked out of him. His dear sister... finally succumbing to the accident... right when he was given hope, during the happiest moment in his life... Endou slowly put a hand on Gouenji's shoulder. He struggled to get a word out. He was afraid of saying something to make it worse. He already ended up giving the male hope that things would go perfect then it being ripped to pieces. The captain felt responsible for the striker's state. He noticed however, something surprising... Gouenji was shaking. Not just shaking, tears building up in his normally strong, serious eyes. 

_I'll be cheering you on! Good luck, Onii-chan!_

He'd never hear that sweet voice again... see that bright young smile... Help her with the most basic homework... Lightly scold her for sneaking sweets before dinner... Holding her when she has a night terror... Fluffing up her soft hair... Doing her twin braids every day... None of it... He'd never see his sweet and adorable little sister again... His shaking got worse at those thoughts that pierced his heart, his soul.

Suddenly... he felt something go around him. Arms? Was Endou... hugging him? There was a long silence until finally, Endou spoke to him.

"I'm really sorry..."

Another long silence was between them, Gouenji, standing in Endou's tight hug. Until finally... the dam broke. The fire burned. The tears fell, and Gouenji let out a scream. A long... emotionally pained scream. Endou slowly rubbed his back as he kept his own tears in. 

For some reason... Gouenji only had one word to scream. The one that hurt the most. And that scream, made Endou feel a whole lot worse about the situation, and for Gouenji.

" **YUUKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "


End file.
